Alfred Hitchcock
- Battle = }} EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock |fullname = Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock |nicknames = The Master of Suspense Hitch |born = August 13, 1899 Leytonstone, Essex, England |died = April 29, 1980 (aged 80) Bel Air, Los Angeles, California, United States |hair = White/Grey |eyes = Black |image2 = - Full Body = }} |ERBnumber = Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock |vs = Steven Spielberg Quentin Tarantino Stanley Kubrick Michael Bay |releasedate = December 15th |votecount = TBD |location = Black & White Movie Screen Bates Motel Kill Bill Stripes Sunset}} Alfred Hitchcock battled Steven Spielberg, Quentin Tarantino, Stanley Kubrick, and Michael Bay in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock, KBE (August 13, 1899 – April 29, 1980) was an English film director and producer. Acclaimed in Britain for movies such as The Thirty-Nine Steps (1935), he moved to Hollywood in 1939. From October 2nd 1955 - May 10th, 1965, Hitchcock hosted an anthology show called "Alfred Hitchcock Presents" which features his now-famous silhouette entrance. Among his later works, notable for their suspense and their technical ingenuity, are the thrillers Strangers on a Train (1951), Psycho (1960), and The Birds (1963). He is nicknamed "The Master of Suspense". He is often regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time by movie critics, and is very commonly listed as the greatest director ever. Lyrics That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master... of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the camera! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! Trivia *He was shown at the very end of a video on ERB's Facebook page for "#TogetherSweater", where he can be seen in the bottom right corner at the very last second of the video. *He is the fourth character with filmmaking and directing experience, after Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, and Steven Spielberg. *He is the second rapper who had been edited into a background that isn't his own. The first one was Jack the Ripper. *This is the fifth time characters from more than one battle are revealed before their respective battles were released. Walter White, Rick Grimes, and Goku were all revealed prior to Rick Grimes vs Walter White and Goku vs Superman being released, Superman and Edgar Allan Poe were shown at the end of in Grimes vs White, Isaac Newton was revealed prior to Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye, Jack the Ripper was revealed prior to Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter and Hitchcock was revealed prior to Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock being released. *He is the fifth rapper to be seen in black and white, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, and Martin Luther King, Jr. **He is the second non-American character to be shown in black-and-white, but the third non-American in monochrome (after Adolf Hitler (black-and-white) and Vladimir Lenin (red-and-white). **He is the first character to appear only in shadow in his title card. *He is the third person to be knighted as "Sir" in a rap battle, after Sir Isaac Newton and William Wallace. *His appearance in his title card, the iTunes cover, and the thumbnail are references to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. Gallery HitchcockERBSpoiler1.png|Hitchcock on ERB's Facebook video Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock